Electrical component housings are frequently mounted to a DIN rail, which, in turn, can be formed on or mounted to a panel using with screws or other suitable fasteners. Indeed, power supplies must often be detachably mounted to a DIN rail in a manner which resists unintentional loosening or detachment of the housing from the rail but which permits easy removal for repair or replacement.
Although standardized DIN rails are typically used for mounting electrical components, such is not always the case. Instead, different, non-standard rail types are becoming more widespread in use. Such rails can differ with regard to the thickness of the material used to form the rail and/or width of the side flanges. Because of these differences, it is not always possible to securely mount an electrical component to one of these different rails with existing methods and devices.